How much time do you need?
by hinagueshi
Summary: La vida siempre cambia Igual que el tiempo pero tu ..... ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas?


FMA NO ME PERTENECE

¿How much time do you need?

_**La vida siempre cambia **_

_**Igual que el tiempo **_

_**Igual que tu y yo **_

_**Pero…**_

_**¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas?**_

_**Para tomar una decisión **_

_**Para olvidarme**_

_**Para perdonarme**_

_**Para recuperarte**_

_**Para encontrar la felicidad **_

_**Para vivir **_

_**Para morir **_

_**Y **_

_**Para enamorarte **_

_**TIEMPO**_

La tarde pasaba lenta mientras el esperaba su llegada , nada le hubiera hecho mas feliz que decírselo de una buena vez pero no lo logró, siempre que intentaba hacerlo su novio traía una sonrisa en los labios que lo hacia sentirse como el peor de todos los seres, pero esta vez ya no había marcha atrás , esta vez se lo diría costara lo que costara, antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera lastimar al otro, necesitaba alejarse , por que Edward estaba enamorado de el , pero el ya no sabia que era lo que sentía.

Habían sido durante amigos desde que recordaba y mucho tiempo mas novios e incluso habían planeado casarse, por alguna razón tal vez costumbre , quizás miedo ,Alphonse Heiderich ya no sentía lo mismo

-¿te hice esperar mucho?

Dijo el joven recién llegado sonriendo como de costumbre y Alphonse se odio así mismo por lo que estaba por hacer

-no

-podemos ir por un helado si quieres y después al cine yo invito

-no gracias

-bueno entonces vamos a bailar

-ed , quiero ser sincero contigo

-pero siempre lo haz sido amor , es por eso y por mucho mas que te amo -dijo mientras lo tomaba de la mano

Alphonse lo esquivo

-!basta¡ no me digas así, no me invites a bailar , no me sonrías por favor

-eres mi novio lo hago con mucho gusto

-necesito tiempo ed

-¿para que ?

- para saber si….aun siento algo por ti

-será como tu quieras Alphonse , no te presionare

Parecía como si algo dentro de su novio se hubiese consumido y aunque no dejo de sonreír ,el sabia que el edward que conoció una vez se había esfumado.

-es lo mejor para ambos, tal vez no lo parezca ahora pero … lo es … podrías incluso tener otros amigos y cuando ambos estemos seguros podremos regresar , tenemos mucho tiempo aun

Y sin saber de donde saco esas ridículas excusas se alejó de ahí dejando a ed de pie solo

En otro lugar un chico de cabello como el caramelo veía por la ventana nada en particular

-¿no tienes nada mejor que hacer Elric? Murmuro un chico en su oído

-!!Kain¡¡

-hola al

-me alegra que vinieras

-te debes aburrir demasiado sin mi , pero ya no , te llevare a bailar

-¿contigo?

-tu padre me mata, encontrare a alguien enseguida

-no quiero

-no te pregunte, regreso en una hora por ti

-de verdad Kain , tengo cosas que hacer

-¿contemplar las nubes?

-esta bien , iré

-ese es mi amigo

-pero no me gustaría bailar con un desconocido

-no lo será si yo lo conozco

-pero…

-regreso por ti

Dijo el joven dando un portazo,

Cuando por fin regresó lo llevo a un lugar muy bello con cascadas de luz adornando las paredes del lugar y una vez adentro percibió todo iluminado por luces de muchos colores , había demasiadas personas pero se distinguía la pista de baile

-no tardara en llegar al , ¿esta bien si te dejo? es que Roy me esta esperando y …

-descuida

Dijo viendo como Kain se iba

El chico suspiro, bajando la vista y al mismo tiempo viendo como una mano se acercaba a el

-me alegra que decidieras venir ¿quieres bailar ?

Un chico un poco mas alto que el, del que no reconocía nada y el cual lo miraba de forma muy ¿tierna?

-supongo que si

Bailaron durante mucho tiempo hasta que el se canso y justo cuando se disponía a irse ..el otro se lo impidió

-no te vayas ….

Pidió mientras lo abrazaba, al se sonrojo un poco

-debo irme … además tu ….

- no te entiendo Alphonse ¿te he tratado mal ?

-no

-me alegra saberlo ¿entonces me das otra oportunidad ?

Había algo en ese joven que lo hizo detenerse y solo asintió

El joven continuo abrazándolo y aunque era un completo desconocido se sentía bien

-Alphonse….

-dime

-¿Por qué querías dejarme?

-estas yendo muy rápido

-lo lamento es solo que … soy muy feliz contigo

-¿Por qué ?

-!que pregunta¡ por que te quiero , por que eres maravilloso

-¿Cómo podrías saberlo ?

-que otra cosa puedo esperar de ti Alphonse si no lo mejor ¿me darás otra oportunidad ?

Justo cuando Alphonse iba a contestar

-¡Edward ¿Quién diablos es el ?!

Otro chico los observaba furioso

-¿Alphonse ? Dijo Edward viendo a ambos

-hice muy bien en terminar contigo

-no espera … Alphonse puedo expli…

-¿explicarme que ? ¿Qué me confundiste con el ? Dijo señalando al "otro" Alphonse

-se parece mucho a ti

CRACK

Lo ultimo que Edward vio fue a dos chicos iguales pero con una expresión diferente en el rostro

Uno lo miraba con odio y el otro con preocupación y después todo se volvió oscuro

Abrió los ojos con lentitud y lo primero que vio fue a Alphonse observándolo directamente

-me tenias preocupado, estaba a punto de llevarte a un hospital

-Alphonse yo no tuve la culpa , ese chico … yo ni siquiera lo conocia…amor no seria capaz de confundirte nunca

-yo no soy "ese" Alphonse

-¿de que hablas si tu eres mi….?

Pero tenia toda la razón aquel Alphonse tenia el cabello largo y ojos grises mientras que su novio tenia ojos verdes y el cabello corto y rubio

-pudiste habérmelo dicho antes

-¿yo? ¿Qué no sabes como es tu novio?

-¿y tu por que bailaste con un extraño ?

-dijiste mi nombre

-¿te vas con cualquiera que dice tu nombre ?

-de haber sabido que eras tan desagradable habría dejado que te rompieran una botella en la cabeza

-¿botella?

-esta bien que sea tu novio pero no tenia por que abrirte la cabeza con un vaso

-¿Dónde estoy ?

-en el auto de mi primo , por suerte no necesitaras puntadas

-¿tu me trajiste hasta aquí ?

-necesitabas ayuda y ….

-¿alguien tan delicado como tu ?

-¿Cómo te atreves? Lo menos que quiero oír es un "gracias" no soy ningún débil

-no te lo dije en ese sentido bombón, no te enfades

-ahora soy yo el que quisiera tener a la mano el vaso , ¡eres demasiado irrespetuoso!

-esta bien si no te gusta que te digan bombón te diré "al" entonces

-mejor dime ¿Dónde esta tu casa?

-yo también quisiera llegar mas lejos contigo pero ya tengo novio

-!pesado¡ dijo mientras abrochaba el cinturón de segundad de ed y subía al asiento del conductor

-¿de verdad me llevaras a casa?

-si

-¿no te preocupa que sea un psicópata?

-no

-¿no te importa que planee hacerte daño? O mejor aun ¿llevarte a mi cama?

-si claro sobre todo con alguien tan débil para decir !me duele ¡ me duele! Estoy temblando de miedo

-vaya , con que el bombón tiene su carácter

-!no me hables así ¡

- entonces déjame aquí , no necesito tu ayuda , muchas gracias por tomarte tantas molestias

-no voy a cargar con la culpa si algo te sucede , anda dime donde vives

-no es nece …

Sus grises ojos lo observaron con furia , además no todos los días un chico tan peculiar te brinda su ayuda

-me llamo Edward

-ya lo se - dijo al en tono serio

-¿y tu ?

-igual que tu novio

-eso es un grave problema

-¿de que hablas?

-¿Cómo voy a besar a mi novio sin pensar que te estoy besando a ti ?

-por favor dime donde vives

-Esta bien

Alphonse se disponía a llevarlo cuando ……

Edward se bajo del auto

-espera por favor Alphonse decía al mismo tiempo en que corría tras el mientras su novio se alejaba pero afortunadamente Ed fue mas rápido

-esto es un error, por favor déjame explicarte lo que paso

-¿lo que paso ? Yo vi. muy bien lo que paso , tu abrazabas a ese chico , no necesito saber lo demás

-creí que eras tu

-¡ja! ¿me crees idiota ? Nos conocemos desde hace tantos años o al menos yo si se distinguirte entre cualquiera ¿Qué me vas a decir ? ¿Qué creíste que era yo? ¡no quiero volver a escuchar tus tonterías!

-por favor Alphonse no estas siendo justo conmigo

-¿y tu si ? Acabamos de separarnos y tu ya te fuiste con aquel mocoso

-si tan solo lo vieras es idéntico a ti , hasta tienen el mismo nombre

Alphonse se quito su anillo y se lo devolvió

-¡esto se acabo Edward ! No pienso casarme contigo -dijo marchándose

-no por favor ¡ALPHONSE !

Mientras tanto el joven de ojos plata lo miraba desde el auto y decidió esperar a que el rubio estuviera un poco mas tranquilo pero

-¿estas feliz lindura? mi prometido me dejo por tu culpa

-¿mi culpa ? Te recuerdo que tu fuiste el que me invito a bailar

-y yo te recuerdo que debes comportarte como una persona decente y no bailar con cualquiera ¡mocoso fa…. En ese momento Edward volvió a desmayarse , al despertar fue recibido por una linda enfermera

-buenos días joven Elric

-¿Dónde estoy ?

-en el hospital lleva aquí tres días

-¿tanto he dormido ?

-así es , un lindo chico lo trajo

Edward asintió, seguramente cuando lo vio desmayado su novio lo perdono

-que bien que despertaras

Pero esa no era la voz de su Alphonse y se fue a encontrar de nuevo con los ojos grises

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí ?

-solo quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien

-tengo un novio que me quiere mucho así que déjame en paz

-veo que ya estas mejor así que me retiro

-¡espero no volverte a ver !

Después de unos cuantas horas mas fue dado de alta , no sin antes de que la enfermera hubiera reunido todo su valor y le dijera una cuantas cosas

-disculpe si me meto en cosas que no me importan , pero ese chico permaneció tres días sentado en una silla sin ir a su casa esperando porque usted estuviera bien lo menos que puede hacer es darle las gracias

Edward sintió mucha vergüenza y sin decir nada se marcho

_-¡tres días Alphonse Fueri ! ¡tres largos días con sus largas noches ! Te fuiste de la casa y no te importo avisarme en donde estabas _

_-pero mamá estaba en el hospital cuidando a una persona _

_-¿y que persona ? ¿Quién te puede importar tanto como para no volver a casa ?_

_-eran era … ¡tu dijiste que no importaba quien necesitara ayuda lo que importa es brindarla !_

_-¡nada de excusas señor! ¡te lo advertí ! ¡ entraras a la escuela militar !_

-_pero mamá bien sabes que no me agrada_

_-¡comienzas el lunes ! Y no quiero mas problemas _

En eso pensaba Alphonse mientras recorría su nueva escuela, tan lúgubre y obscura cuando se encontró de nuevo con Edward

-¿también estudias aquí bombón?

-tengo prisa - dijo Alphonse alejándose

-quería verte

El castaño nunca creyó escuchar algo así y se detuvo

-necesito pedirte disculpas y darte las gracias por perder tu tiempo conmigo

-no tienes porque , es bueno saber que estas bien

-¿estudias aquí ?

-me cambiaron de escuela

-que gusto

-¿Por qué ?

-así te veré- Edward se acerco demasiado a Alphonse -todos los días

-y yo veré todos los días a tu novio

-Alphonse termino conmigo ¿te acuerdas?

-¿y?

-estoy libre Al ¿tienes novio?

Kein llegó al lugar donde estaban porque la platica que tenían ambos le pareció interesante

-yo diría seguidores , no había chica o chico en la escuela que no quisiera andar con el , pero el nunca acepto a nadie

-Kein ¿lo conoces ?

-el es mi primo

-¿y porque nunca me hablaste de el ?

-porque para ti el mundo es Alphonse Heiderich

-lo era , ya no mas

-si me disculpan tengo clase y creo que ustedes también

-atractivo, noble

-e inteligente -termino Kein

-¿en donde estabas hace 20 años ?

-en un nivel ma bajo que el tuyo -solo le llevas un año

-asi que si tengo oportunidad

-gracias Kein , me debes mucho dinero , hasta donde tengo entendido , nunca me pagaste por publicar mi biografía , ahora es mejor que entremos a clase

-al ¿me das una oportunidad ?

-claro Edwarrd cuando el tiempo retroceda te la daré

-¡que cruel !

Alphonse se marcho de ahí con una sonrisa , algo había en Edward que lo hacia sentirse muy bien y esperaba que algún día las manecillas de los relojes fueran en sentido opuesto.

**HINAGUESHI : HOLA , ME GUSTARIA QUE ME DIJERAN QUE LES PARECIO , SI LES GUSTO , SI NO , SUS QUEJAS Y SUJERENCIAS Y GRACIAS POR LEER **


End file.
